


Derrière l'école...

by AndersAndrew



Series: Supernatural - AU Catholic school [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Boys Kissing, Catholic School, Forbidden Love, M/M, Shy Dean, Underage Kissing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel et Dean sont élèves dans une école catholique pour garçons. Et pourtant ils se retrouvent derrière l'école pour échanger des baisers qui n'ont rien de tout à fait innocent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derrière l'école...

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Genres : UA scolaire fluffy  
> Personnage/Couple : Destiel  
> Nombre de mots : 539  
> Commentaire : J'avais envie d'écrire un truc facile et fluffy (je bloque sur mes UA en cours d'écriture sur Games of Thrones !) et du coup, j'ai écris ça. Je pense que j'écrirais à nouveau sur cet UA, parce qu'il est vraiment choupinou-pinet et que parfois, on a tous besoin d'un peu de douceur ^^

Les lèvres de Dean étaient exactement comme il les avait imaginées, pleines, douces et souples sous les siennes. Il enroula vivement un bras autour de son cou, instinctivement, pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, parce que ça lui briserait le cœur s'ils se séparaient maintenant.  
Le baiser était vraiment délicieux. Castiel pressa davantage sa bouche contre celle de Dean, qui était brûlante, humide, et un peu tremblante. Il en profita pour passer une main sur son visage et caresser ses cheveux.

Dean Winchester était sûrement le garçon le plus beau de l'école, et jamais Castiel n'aurait pensé qu'il s'intéressait à lui. C'était presque trop parfait pour être vrai.

Dean laissa échapper un petit gémissement absolument adorable et Castiel ouvrit les yeux pour regarder son expression. En définitive, Dean se laissait faire, il ne le repoussait pas. Pourtant, il était tout rouge et ses paupières frémissaient, comme s'il voulait les relever, mais qu'il n'osait pas.  
Quand il s'aperçut que Castiel s'écartait un peu pour l'observer, il ouvrit les yeux, et ils étaient superbes. Castiel pouvait y voir tout un tas de nuances dorées printanières.  
Dean fit la moue en baissant le regard, et il avait l'air tellement intimidé et gêné que Castiel se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser ses lèvres avec un sourire. Il était confortable avec lui, il savait que Dean ne le rejetterait pas, car, après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de le rejoindre derrière l'école après les cours.

Ses joues parsemées de taches de rousseur étaient toutes satinées, et ça donnait envie d'y déposer des bisous, encore et encore, ce que Castiel s'empressa de faire avec une avidité grandissante. Et puis, ça faisait couiner Dean d'embarras, alors c'était agréable, vraiment.  
\- Arrête !, parvînt enfin à chuchoter Dean en tournant la tête.  
Castiel frotta son nez contre son oreille et murmura :  
\- Je t'aime, tu sais ?  
Il serrait encore entre ses doigts le petit mot qu'il avait trouvé dans son casier. Pas une seconde il n'avait imaginé qu'il s'agissait de l'écriture de Dean Winchester. Il était venu au rendez-vous dans l'intention de rejeter gentiment celui qui lui avait écrit. C'était courageux d'oser lui déclarer sa flamme alors qu'ils étaient dans un établissement privé pour garçons.  
C'était une des choses qu'il aimait chez Dean : il était sincère, même s'il avait un peu honte de ses sentiments et qu'il les avait exprimé de façon maladroite sur une feuille arrachée à son cahier, c'était cent fois plus que tous les autres qui préféraient taire ce qu'ils ressentaient pour rester dans la norme.  
Dean...il était exceptionnel, Castiel l'avait tout de suite su. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui puisqu'il était attiré comme par une sorte d'aimant.  
Et là, il se sentait à la fois très faible, les jambes flageolantes, et terriblement puissant, parce qu'il embrassait Dean derrière l'école, bien que ce soit interdit, et Dean l'aimait, il l'aimait...oh, ça faisait mal tant c'était bon d'être aimé en retour. C'était incroyable, c'était fantastique...  
\- Je sais maintenant, répondit Dean d'une voix rauque.  
Il releva un peu le menton, juste assez pour effleurer les lèvres de Castiel ; celui-ci se figea, pris par surprise.  
Alors Dean posa une main timide sur son épaule et l'embrassa à son tour.


End file.
